


【EC】Gentil Dévotion

by CandiceXavier



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceXavier/pseuds/CandiceXavier
Summary: 18世纪巴黎屠猫运动背景。雇主Erik和他的学徒Charles之间的故事。是HE，但过程可能不尽然是甜蜜的。前后文可能画风差距较大，毕竟隔了一年才完成的。【含婚内出轨和囚禁情节，可能OOC，精神洁癖慎入啊啊啊!!!】





	【EC】Gentil Dévotion

       Erik今天醒得很早。他睁开眼睛，僵直着上半身坐了起来。窗外掠过的乌鸫穿透清晨的阳光，留下转瞬即逝的斑驳片影。

       似乎从Erik有记忆起，巴黎的天空就是灰蒙蒙的。阴天自不必说，密布的乌云好像要压过地平线，叫人喘不过气来。小时候，他与母亲住在贫民窟，那里的砖房拥挤逼仄，一抬头只能看见谁家晾的破旧被单被风掀起来。现在，二十多年过去了，即使他有了自己的住宅，河流下游那些高耸的烟囱也依然不肯对周遭环境表示出哪怕一点点的怜悯。

       掀开被子下床，Erik对床榻的温暖没有一丝留恋。躺在他身侧的Angel睡得很沉，脸上还带着昨夜的残妆，眼影被汗水晕开，显然是不久前才结束一场充斥着酒精和歌舞的狂欢。

       Erik只是瞥她一眼，就径直走出了卧房。洗漱穿戴好后，他下到一楼的餐厅，通常这个时候早餐已经准备好了。大家都知道Lehnsherr先生守时的可怕，并且不喜欢等待。但凉掉的烤吐司同样能让厨房的佣人受到眼神凌迟。

       火腿、培根、煎蛋，再配上点煮豆子和炒蘑菇，没什么特别的，Erik已经习惯了每天早上这些东西与报纸一起出现在餐桌上。

       新闻也有够无聊的，不是哪位社交宠儿的风流韵事就是各种寻人启事、结婚公告。Erik大致浏览了一下，觉得这其中大部分文字被印出来根本是浪费油墨。

       说到油墨，他自己就有一间印刷厂，就在几个街区外。规模不算小，有几十个职工和学徒任他差遣。

       Erik不是那种只在发薪水的那天象征性地露面的老板，他会亲自监督印版、配色和上料，也会去指导他的学徒们，纡尊降贵亲身示范的情况也不是没有。

       要知道，现在可不大流行这种亲密的师徒关系了。师父应该是高高在上的，而学徒则要无怨无悔地贡献出所有的劳动力。其实这也说不上完全算一件好事——Erik的脾气捉摸不定，怒火令人闻风丧胆，连上纸的工人都要有给女王铺床的自觉。大家都小心翼翼的避免惹到他，毕竟印刷厂到处都堆放着易燃物呢。

       早餐茶的糖放得有点多，Erik皱着眉勉强喝了几口，拿上帽子出发去厂里。司机Alex等在外面，一见他出来就慌慌张张地跑过来开门。路过穆夫塔街的时候Erik想起了Angel缠了他好几日说想要的香水。几法郎就能换来清静，何尝不是一笔划算的交易？

       Alex受到吩咐匆匆下车去买，Erik则坐在车上等待。他漫无目的的视线沿着街道的方向梭巡，行人、路灯、报童，最终落到商店的橱窗上。那里展示着一枚戒指，戒圈是普通的银质，同心结纹理平淡无奇，但中间镶嵌着那颗蓝宝石着实非同寻常，那种颜色只有在加勒比最纯净的海域和涅瑞伊得斯的长发中才能找到。

       Erik总觉得他在哪里见过同样如此纯粹的蓝色，被凝结、镶嵌在谁的眼睛里。

       他努力搜寻着回忆片段，突然间Charles Xavier这个名字就在他的脑海中跳了出来。

       啊，Erik记起来了，是那个新来的学徒，说话有点苏格兰口音，对所有的事情都好奇心过盛，勤快得像只嗡嗡乱转的蜜蜂。

       那人被训斥时总是鼓着腮帮子一副不服气的样子，似乎还有红得滴血的嘴唇和线条优美的腰身，背带裤也贴身的不合常理——等等，这画面不该出现。

       Alex为什么去了这么久？

 

       他到达位于郊区的工厂时已经开工有一会了，所有人都忙得不可开交，学徒们踩着机器运作发出的轰鸣声跑来跑去，偶尔能听到主管的一两句高声呼叫。

       Erik背着手站在那儿，没有意识到自己正在人群中寻找着什么，直到他真正确认了Xavier的存在。

       出于某种诡异的原因，他走过去问道：“Xavier，你在做什么？”

       正在工作的男孩哆嗦了一下，颤巍巍地转过身来看他，一脸见了鬼的表情，“我想我在配色，先生？”

       “好的，”Erik冲Xavier点点头，嘴角绷得很紧，“那么请继续。”

       Erik说完就掉头准备走，可下一秒却被Xavier抓住了衣袖。

       “您可以叫我Charles，先生。”他说，声音越来越小，到句尾已经微不可闻。

       “知道了。”Erik深吸了一口气，不着痕迹地从他的手中抽离，“现在，Charles，回去工作。”

       “好的！”Charles快活地答道。

       Erik完全不能理解的那种雀跃，就好像在一潭死水中看见了星辰。

       难道这世上真的会有人的心情总是这么愉悦吗？甚至是在面对工作的时候？他在回办公室的路上还忍不住思考。而且那人的眼睛真的很蓝，他有点忘不掉了。

 

       机长Azazel在一天之内第十三次怀疑自己是不是得罪过老板，因为Lehnsherr先生总是在他的一号机附近转悠，神出鬼没的把他的助手们吓得手都不利索了。

       “Lehnsherr先生，有什么我可以帮到您的吗？”Azazel在目睹了Sean差点栽进油墨桶后终于打定主意开口问。看在上帝的份上，Lehnsherr只是从那个可怜的孩子身后经过而已。

       “做你自己的事就好。”Erik干巴巴地回答，怕Azazel不相信，又补充了一句：“我只是来看看学徒们做得怎么样。”就算是心虚，他的眼神至少还有那么点与生俱来的威慑力。

       Erik装模作样地环顾四周，打定主意要把这出戏演得天衣无缝。他最后板着脸对那个一直在旁边默默爽纸的人说： “Charles，你来做Cassidy的工作。”

       被点到名字的两个学徒惊恐之余对视一眼，异口同声地说“好的”，然后迅速交换了位置。

       Erik满意地看着Charles直起腰来，艰难地垫着脚搅拌粘稠的油墨，实在笨拙得可爱。最重要的是，他不再向每一个过路的人展示他那挺翘饱满的屁股。

       那根本是违法行为，他会因为被关起来的，罪名是勾引自己的老板。Erik才不管Charles是有意还是无意，但这样的风景其他人可无福消受。

 

       Charles很专注，做事时眼睛里有光芒闪烁，紧蹙的双眉连弧度都很睿智，让他看起来像是在实验室里调配试剂的科学家，能让那些单调的固体啊液体啊碰撞出火花。虽然事实上他只是在阴暗的厂房里被职工粗鲁地使唤来使唤去打下手而已。

       Erik连续做了十几日的梦，无一不与Charles有关。但他清楚他和Charles之间隔着什么。除去阶级差异不说，他仍然需要保有职业道德。师徒之间的不正当关系会毁了他们两个人，他没有足够的赌注。

       可命运偏偏要给他的意志力一场考验。

       这天，Angel怒气冲冲地闯进他的办公室，一边尖声哭嚎，一边向他告状。

       “你的学徒——那该死的Xavier，杀了我的猫！”她妆容都花了，不管不顾地扑到Erik怀里，“你必须惩罚他！必须为我的猫报仇！”

       “我不明白。”Erik理智尚存，皱着眉毛，扶Angel坐到旁边的沙发上，“他为什么要这么做？我是说，他看起来不像那种极端的人。”

       “看起来不像？！”Angel露出了狰狞的笑容，咬牙切齿地说，“确实，他看起来更像是巷子里那些卖弄风骚的男妓。我敢打赌他背地里不知道诅咒我们多少回了。这次终于找到机会，把怨恨发泄在我的猫身上——”

       “Angel，”Erik不悦地打断她，“你有证据吗？我不想冤枉任何人。”

       “证据？根本不需要证据。”Angel看起来颇为得意，那可怜的猫给她带来的痛楚很快被高人一等的沾沾自喜所取代。“我只是告诉他们，如果没人承认，就全部人连坐，他就自己承认了。现在他已经被我让人扔到家里的地下室去了，这会大概已经被我的兄弟们教训过了。你快帮我想个够解气的方法来折磨他。”

       “什么？！”Angel的话像雷电劈落下来。Erik一时控制不住震惊和愤怒的情绪，朝她大吼，“你他妈到底有什么毛病？”

       他抓起大衣，匆匆忙忙地向外跑去。Angel在他身后气得直跺脚，怎么喊他他都不予理睬。

 

       出租车在巴黎的街道上疾驰，窗外掠过的一株又一株梧桐树在Erik眼里只剩下模糊的残象。他以前从未觉得印刷厂和家的距离有这么远，而现在每一秒他的心都因焦虑而烧灼。

       Angel的兄弟根本就是一群疯子。他们平日里帮人放贷，偶尔充当打手。街头斗殴和收保护费都不算什么，要是有哪户人家平白无故被人纵了火，他们一定逃不了干系。

       Charles落到他们手里，下场可想而知。

       家里的大门被他暴躁地推开，差点把迎上来的Alex撞倒在地。饶是那几个跟了他十几年的佣人，也没见过他这副样子，纷纷噤声退避，没一个敢上来替他拿包。Angel的兄弟们围坐在客厅里，听到动静，原本还打算上前向他邀功。Erik阴郁的眼神让他们立刻作鸟兽状散。

       Erik直奔地下室，下楼梯时甚至差点把自己绊倒，直到他因眼前的景象而呼吸停滞。

       Charles被捆住了手脚，背靠着墙面动弹不得。他的上衣在挣扎中被扯乱了，露出一截光滑白皙的脖颈，上面隐约可见几道红色的掐痕，与他咬破的嘴唇相映成趣。

       Erik一个箭步冲上去，捞起他，声音听起来近乎咬牙切齿，“告诉我，是谁做的。你或许骗得了Angel，但我可不是她。”

       Charles眼神躲闪，无端生出更多的慌乱来。他仍然试图保持冷静，让自己的话听起来足够有说服力。“是我，都是我一个人做的。”

       “不可能！”Erik根本不买账。他掐着Charles肩膀的力度渐渐失控，指甲都陷进肉里，“我亲眼见过你爬上树去救那只猫，还拿食物去喂它，怎么可能是你杀了它？！”

       “我...”面对Erik的质问，Charles慌乱地扭过头，支支吾吾半天说不出话来。

       Erik捏住他的下巴，强迫他与自己对视，“你最好说实话，否则我让Hank滚蛋。他是你的朋友，不是吗？”

       “不，不要——”Charles努力地攀上Erik的手肘，只是摇头就好像已经耗尽了他全身的力气，“Mr.Lehnsherr，拜托，别这么做。”

       他跪在那里，眼眶通红，整个人在汗水中彻底浸透，卑微地祈求着Erik的谅解和怜悯。但那只Erik联想到床底间的私语，因耳鬓厮磨攀升的温度，沉重的喘息，还有不可言说的湿润。

       Erik可耻地硬了。他只能用冰冷的表情来掩饰他的窘迫，居高临下地看着Charles，“那就告诉我真相。”

       “因为我嫉妒她。”

       “为什么？”Erik发现自己的声音在颤抖，只因Charles抬眸迎上来的注视，还有顺着喉结滑进领口里的那一滴汗。

       他没想到Charles竟然笑了，方才他眼前惊慌失措的林中小鹿仿佛只是幻象。那笑容让他感到恐惧，担心自己的非分之想是否还是个秘密。

       “我嫉妒她与你接吻，嫉妒她被你抚摸，嫉妒她能够坐在你的怀里。”Charles扬起眉毛，语气中没有半点悔过之意，倒是掺了几分不轻不重的嗔怪与埋怨。“这个理由够了吗？”

       好极了。他的学徒，令他朝思暮想的男孩，如此不知礼节，如此毫无廉耻。不仅没有好好工作，还有偷窥的习惯，荒唐而不受管束。原来那些天真乖巧的伪装下面，藏着这样一个以玩弄人心为乐趣的小骗子。

       Erik气的昏了头，把Charles压倒在地上，恶狠狠地说，“省省你的把戏，我他妈的不是同性恋。”

       “我没这么说。”Charles端详他片刻，慢慢地开口，“但无论如何，爱都不应该是一种罪过。”

       接着，没有任何预兆地，一个吻发生了。Erik向前倾身，Charles稍稍仰头，然后他们之间的距离不复存在。双唇相触的那一瞬间，Erik内心的一部分崩塌了，却又燃烧了起来。Charles的味道带着毫无保留的甘美和纯粹，任何原料酿造的甜酒都无法比拟。

       他给Charles松了绑，任由Charles搂住他的脖子。

       “我喜欢你，Mr.Lehnsherr。”Charles歪着头，没了那种狡黠，更多的是温柔和真诚，“这就是我为什么会到这里来的。”

       “我不认为我值得。”Erik痛苦地说。

       “你给孤儿院和收容所捐了很多钱，有时周末还会去做义工，不是吗？你会惊讶于我关注了你多久。”Charles贴着他的脸颊，气息萦绕在他的耳畔，“你心里仍然装着许多温暖的东西，和你冰冷的外表不同。而那让我想要了解你更多。”

       “我抛下我的妻子，在这里和你纠缠。我没有你想象的那么好。”Erik脸埋在Charles的颈间，闷闷地出声。他所感受到的脉搏是那么的鲜活有力，却让他恍惚如在梦中。

       “我承认，我也很自私，从一开始，我所想的就只有用各种方法靠近你。从小到大，当我想要什么的时候，我一定会得到。”Charles叹了口气，茫然地盯着前方。“但时间不对。我无可救药地爱上了你，才发现你已经结婚了，所以这一切都是错的。或许等到我们都准备好的那天，我们的故事才会发生。”

       他的姿势好像是在向神父忏悔，但真正让他心甘情愿地顶礼膜拜的并不是上帝。

       母亲的去世带走了Erik对这个世界仅存的希望，Charles是那一抹闯进黑暗中的曙光。他对身边的每一个人施以援手，毫不吝惜地散播善意和温柔，在这混沌荒芜的世间创造美好的事物。不，他就是美好本身。

       “我必须离开。”Erik听到他说，将他拥得更紧。

       小时候，偶尔会有蝴蝶飞到Erik的窗前。它们是那么美丽的物种，翅膀上下翻飞，所到之地充满生机。他总是想要把蝴蝶留下来，于是他打开永远擦不干净的玻璃窗，把它们抓住。可是到最后它们都死了，尸体被灰尘掩埋，随污水流进塞纳河里。

       母亲的话在他的脑海里响起，“Erik，它们不属于这里，你应该放它们离开。”

       他们就这样静默了许久，然后Erik对Charles说，“你走吧。事情不是你做的，所以我不会怪你。”

       他们在夜晚的鸢尾花香中吻别，风吹散了最后的絮语。Erik尝到了眼泪的咸味，他分不清是谁的。

 

       从那之后，Erik再也没见过Charles。某天工歇时Hank不小心说漏了嘴，他才知道那人早已离开巴黎，回到了在伦敦的家乡。

       如果你也曾亲眼见过那样的蓝，你也会惊叹，因为与它相比，世界上的其他任何事物皆会黯然失色。他穿过公园的草地，坐在剧院的人群中，只是倍感孤独。

 

       他与Angel离了婚。他已经忍受她很久了，久到他都变得麻木。直到Charles的出现让他意识到，他再也无法忍受下去了。Angel的聒噪与刻薄令他作呕，她那双缺少生命力的眼睛让他喘不过气来。

       学徒们之所以杀了她的猫，是因为她总是克扣他们的工钱，背地里将他们的伙食全部换成土豆糊。

       Charles让他从浑浑噩噩中清醒，也让他比倒在街边的流浪汉还要醉。最重要的是，他突然有了面对真正的自己的勇气。

       很快，Erik卖掉了他的印刷厂和房子，搭乘轮渡，只身前往Charles所在的地方。他在一家报社找了份工作，负责检查印刷质量，薪资不算高，但至少能允许他时不时地在街头闲逛。

       在这一年里，Erik见过数不清的棕发和蓝眼睛，但每次一走近，迎接他的都只有失望。他们都不是Charles。

       这天，他像往常一样早早地结束了工作，百无聊赖之下翻阅起了同事随手放在他桌上的其他样刊，其中的部分内容让他困惑不已。于是他决定去找总编辑的助理。

       “我不认为这篇文章中描写的巴黎符合实际，先生。”他带着那本样刊闯进办公室，一边低头圈出几个段落，一边解释，“恕我冒昧，但我在巴黎生活了大半辈子，它远没有想象中那么美好。或许您应该请示总编辑，派人到巴黎去看看——”

       “没有这个必要，Erik。”

       Erik愣住了，手中的钢笔掉落在地上，动静足够惊醒一场梦。不是因为总编辑令人意外地在办公室里，也不是因为总编辑记得他的名字。他望过去，书桌后面的人有一头柔顺的棕发，眼睛蓝得不可思议，穿着体面的三件套西装，笑起来能驱散伦敦天空的阴霾。

       “亲爱的，”他愉快地告诉Erik，“我们永远拥有巴黎。”


End file.
